Immersion et projection
by Aziliz-Plumesan
Summary: Fred et Hermione, deux amis, une élève, un professeur,et pourquoi pas deux âmes soeurs? Ecrit pendant les cours bien sûr, je ne sais pas encore en combien de chapitres je vais faire cette fanfic. désolée, je suis nulle pour les résumée
1. Chapter 1

Tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling (mon idole^^)

Chapitre 1 : Pensées

Hermione se leva en râlant. Le réveil avait sonné beaucoup trop tôt à son goût.

Comme à chaque réveil, elle repensa aux évènements de l'année précédente. Harry Potter avait battu Voldemort, avec un simple Avada Kedavra. Cet homme que le Ministère de la Magie avait qualifié de plus grand sorcier ennemi à la communauté de la magie. Celui qui avait divisé son âme en 7 Horcruxes, qui avait commis tant d'horreurs, avait été tué pour sa stupidité. Non mais quelle idée d'utiliser la baguette du Survivant pour tuer celui-ci ! Il faut vraiment être débile !

En pensant à Harry, elle sentit que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il avait passé 17ans à éviter la Mort, à prendre des risques. Et voilà qu'il mourrait d'un accident stupide : accident de balai en jouant au Quidditch contre Draco Malfoy, un duel que celui-ci lui avait lancé par vengeance. Harry avait tué ses parents, involontairement. Ce n'était pas Harry qui avait sa baguette à ce moment là, mais Voldemort.

Elle songea à ses parents. Toutes les précautions qu'elle avait prise l'année dernière n'avaient servies à rien. Les Mangemorts les avaient retrouvés en Australie et les avaient abattus de sang froid. Depuis, elle devait se débrouiller seule. Elle avait refusé de vendre la maison de ses parents et devait se serrer la ceinture pour payer le loyer, et se nourrir. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle avait ainsi perdu ses kilos superflus.

Elle se leva et alla se doucher.

Une fois fait, elle se regarda dans la glace. Elle avait changé, ça oui. En plus d'avoir minci, elle avait aussi fait du sport, elle s'était affermie. Elle avait découvert un sort qui lui rendait les cheveux lisses, grand miracle pour elle. Enfin, elle avait changé de style vestimentaire. Adieu les vêtements de jeune fille rangée. Maintenant, elle se mettait en valeur.

Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, puis finit de faire ses bagages. Elle repartait à Poudlard, afin de finir ses études. Avec la quête des Horcruxes, elle n'avait pas pu passer ses ASPIC. Mais cette année serait différente. Elle ne comptait pas passer son temps à réviser. La mort de certains de ses proches lui avait appris que la vie était courte, trop courte pour se prendre la tête.

Elle s'habilla d'un tee-shirt noir des Rolling Stones, d'une jupe violette à volants, s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux et de Doc Martins noir.

Elle prit sa valise et transplana jusqu'au quai 9 3/4 pour prendre le Poudlard Express

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? quelques remarques ne font pas de mal^^ Reviews please?


	2. Chapter 2

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling

**Réponses aux reviews**

**A Odyssea-fic : **_Merci pour cette gentille review_

**A The Lord Of Poets : **_Au niveau du Quidditch, Malfoy défie Harry, mais disons que ça tourne mal pour Harry, qui fait une mauvaise chute et il meurt. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je trouvais que l'idée de faire mourir Harry par son sport préféré, était pas mal. Enfin, non Hermione n'est pas à mon image, elle se rebelle juste face à sa personnalité (j'espère être assez claire^^)_

**A Liyly et Sam-ZB : **_Le chapitre précédent est en fait une sorte de prologue, voila pourquoi ce n'est pas long_

_**Lors du précédent chapitre j'ai écrit que Voldemort avait tué les parents de Malfoy, rectification ! Il n'a tué que sa mère ! Son père croupit à Azcaban ! Merci**_

Chapitre 2: Rentrée à Poudlard

Elle entra dans le train et alla s'assoir dans le compartiment qu'ils prenaient les années précédentes. Elle fût prise de nostalgie. Harry était mort, Ron avait refusé de retourner à Poudlard, trop de souvenirs y régnaient, et elle, elle suivait sa voie, enfin,,,à cet instant, plutôt la voie de l'école.

-J'peux venir avec toi? Demanda une une voix charmeuse

Hermione releva la tête et vit avec stupéfaction Malfoy en train de lui faire un regard de braise.

-Dégage Malfoy

-Granger? Je ne t'aurais pas reconnu. Tu as changé, même si tu empestes toujours autant la Sang-de-Bourbe à plein nez

Elle attrapa sa baguette et le menaça avec.

-La guerre est finie, Malfoy. Harry t'a sauvé la vie et à cause de ton défi stupide, il est mort. Tu m'as assez fait souffrir. Alors, par pitié, ignore-moi une bonne fois pour toutes!

Elle s'en alla, telle une furie.

« Sacrée Granger, elle ne changera jamais »

Elle aspergea son visage d'eau froide. Quelques secondes de plus et elle aurait utilisé un sortilège Impardonnable sur Draco. Elle devait être plus forte, se créer une carapace, et surtout, _surtout_, garder son sang froid. C'était primordial si elle ne voulait pas craquer.

Elle retourna dans son compartiment et vit avec stupéfaction Neville, Luna et Ginny discutaient paisiblement.

Ginny avait beaucoup été affecté par la guerre. Elle croyait, comme tout le monde au départ, avoir perdu Fred, mais en réalité c'était George, qui par on ne savait quel moyen, avait fait repoussé son oreille, le seul élément de distinction qu'il avait eu pendant prés d'un an avec son frère jumeau. Son frère avait toujours été un repère, et il n'était plus là. Puis Harry... Harry, l'homme de sa vie, l'homme avec qui ils s'étaient promis de se marier à la fin de la scolarité de Ginny...

Neville avait bien sûr été troublé par la Bataille Finale, mais il n'avait perdu aucun de ses proches, mis à part Harry Potter.

Luna, quant à elle, avait été navrée d'apprendre la mort du Survivant, mais fidèle à elle-même, elle était restée dans son univers, malgré la lutte qu'elle avait menée à Poudlard avec l'Armée de Dumbledore (nommé communément l'A.D), lorsque les Mangemorts dirigeaient l'école de Magie.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici? Demanda Hermione

-Ben, c'est la rentrée, répondit Luna

-Mais Luna et Neville... Ce n'est pas la peine. Le ministère de la Magie a dit que la promotion de l'année dernière avait d'emblée leurs ASPICs.

-On ne les a pas obtenu de nous-mêmes, donc on revient, expliqua la Serdaigle

-Et puis, après avoir vécu la Bataille Finale, ce n'est pas un examen qui va nous faire peur! Se moqua Neville

Ginny ne disait rien. Elle observait le paysage en tripotant une chaîne qu'Harry lui avait offert peu de temps avant _l'accident_. Hermione remarqua que la plus jeune des Weasley avait un tatouage à l'annuaire gauche, formant comme une alliance. C'était des runes...Harry...

Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux, mais se ressaisit.

-Ca va Gin'? Demanda t-elle

-Hum hum...

-Contente de retourner à Poudlard?

-Oui et non. 'Pas envie de retourner en cours. ' Pas motivée.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Ron?

-Dernièrement, il était au Brésil

Hermione repensa à leur baiser échangé avant d'aller au combat, et se dit qu'ils avaient fait une erreur. Entre eux, il n'y avait que de l'amitié, un peu comme un frère et une sœur. Un peu comme Harry et elle

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un homme se leva. Il était grand, blond aux yeux bleus, d'environ 50ans.

-Bonjour et bienvenue à tous. Je me nomme Tickus Otley, et je suis votre nouveau directeur. Vous aurez vos professeurs habituels, mais je tiens à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal: Frederick Weasley

Des tonnerres d'applaudissements accueillirent la bonne nouvelle. Fred se leva pour saluer, la mine grave. Le décès de son jumeau l'avait marqué. Il avait fermé le magasin de Farces et Attrapes, car sans George, il ne s'agissait plus de la boutique des frères Weasley, mais _du _frère Weasley. Il ne riait plus, il avait perdu son âme enfantine, son humour qui l'avait fait rentré, lui et son frère, dans la légende des rois de la farce à Poudlard. Fred se rassit à la droite d'Horace Slughorn, professeur de Potions.

Hermione le regarda alors qu'elle le fixait. Elle le salua d'un geste de la main, avec un sourire, puis se reconcentra sur le discours d'Otley :

-Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini seront les Préfets-en-Chef cette année. Et enfin, pour finir, gardons une minute de silence pour tous nos amis et membres de nos familles tombés lors de la Bataille Finale.

Un silence s'installa, plein de respect et d'émotions.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à le croire…elle allait devoir côtoyer le Serpentard tout au long de l'année ! Cela n'annonçait rien de bon

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le professeur MacGonagall indiqua aux Préfets-en-Chef leur appartement commun. Avant de les laisser s'installer, elle leur déclara :

-Le rôle de Préfet-en-Chef n'est pas seulement de veiller à la sécurité des élèves et de les sanctionner, il consiste aussi à mettre en place des évènements tout au long de l'année. Beaucoup d'élèves ont vécu la Bataille Finale, et y ont perdu des êtres proches. Nous comptons sur vous pour que vous rendiez ce château aussi gai qu'auparavant. Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Zabini, votre mot de passe est « Dragées Surprises ». Bonne nuit.

Ils restèrent ainsi devant le tableau, où une femme tenait inlassablement une rose ensanglantée, à ne rien dire, puis Zabini déclara :

-Bon ben…dragées surprises. Honneur aux dames

Hermione sourit et entra dans la salle. La pièce était décorée de manière sobre, il n'y avait aucun drapeau Gryffondor ou Serpentard, ni aucun objet à l'effigie des maisons rivales de Poudlard. Ill y avait deux chambres, chacune meublée d'un lit double à baldaquins, d'une armoire et d'un bureau. Ils avaient juste la salle de bains en commun. Hermione alla s'installer de son côté, n'ayant pas encore adressé la parole à Blaise.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte

-Entrez, invita t-elle

-Hermione, tu veux boire quelque chose avant de dormir ?

-Euh…oui, je veux bien un chocolat chaud. Merci.

-Il n' y a pas de quoi

Après s'être tous les deux installés, un elfe de maison apparût et déposa sur la table basse leur boisson chaude.

-Merci Winky, dit Hermione

Ils s'assirent dans le canapé.

-Alors, comment se sont passées tes vacances ? demanda t-il

-Glauque, et toi ?

-Idem

Un silence s'installa, rapidement rompu par la Gryffondor

-Je pense qu'on devrait essayer de s'entendre pour cette année.

-Je suis d'accord. Mais tu sais, moi je n'ai aucune haine envers toi, mais…

-Je sais. Draco est un sale petit manipulateur.

Elle serra les poings, en colère. Par sa faute, son frère de cœur était mort…tout ça à cause d'un défi stupide venant d'un sale Serpentard capricieux.

-Exact, dit Blaise. Je sais ce qu'il a fait à ton ami et j'en suis désolé. Ce n'est pas trop dur de ne plus avoir Ron et Harry avec toi ?

-Pour le moment, ça va. Merci de t'en soucier.

Un autre silence.

-On devrait peut-être penser à organiser le bal d'Halloween ? proposa Blaise

-Oui, pourquoi pas. Tu as une idée pour le thème ?

-Non…, dit-il, blasé

Hermione éclata de rire, la première fois depuis la Bataille Finale, et le rassura :

-On y réfléchira plus tard. Si on apprenait à faire connaissance ? Quel est ton groupe de musique préféré ?

-AC/DC !

-Quoi ? Mais c'est un groupe moldu !

-Je suis de sang-mêlé

-Draco le sait ?

-Non, et je me suis bien gardé de le lui dire.

La Gryffondor et le Serpentard sourirent

Il était plus de 23h30 quand ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

Hermione songea avant de s'endormir. Finalement, peut-être allaient-ils bien s'entendre avec Blaise Zabini…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, je les ai juste customisé pour ma fic. Je tiens tout de même à remercier cette auteur terriblement talentueuse, car sans elle, beaucoup de personnes n'aurait pas d'imagination, et à mes yeux, l'imagination est l'océan de notre âme…**_

Avis aux lecteurs ! Ce chapitre est très court ! Désolée mais c'est une étape importante dans l'histoire donc il faut qu'elle soit à part. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : Le changement**

Hermione courût pour aller en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle était en retard de 15minutes, tout ça parce qu'un groupe d'élèves était venu lui annoncer leurs condoléances pour Harry.

Elle toqua à la porte et entra.

-Granger, vous êtes en retard, constata Fred

-Désolée, j'ai eu un contretemps

-Je m'en moque. 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor

-Mais…

-Je ne veux plus vous entendre, sauf si vous êtes en train d'agoniser.

La jeune femme ne trouva rien à répliquer. Elle s'assit à côté de Ginny.

-Il a quoi ton frère ?

-Il est dans un bon jour-là…

-Bon sang, on va souffrir quand il sera de mauvaise humeur…

-Granger, Weasley, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, annonça Fred

Les jeunes Gryffondors baissèrent la tête

-Pourquoi vous ne leur retirez pas de points ? s'enquit Malfoy

-La ferme ! rugit la rousse

-Tu me rappelles tellement Potter…

Ginny se leva et brandit sa baguette

-Je t'ai dit de fermer ta grande gueule, Malfoy !

-Weasley, allez immédiatement chez le directeur…, siffla le professeur

-Alors je n'irai pas vous voir à la fin de l'heure ? s'enquit-elle

-100 points en moins pour Gryffondor

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle prit son sac et franchit la porte. Avant de la fermer, elle siffla :

-Franchement, t'es 100fois pire que Snape…, tu n'es qu'un gros salaud qui pète plus haut que ton cul depuis que tu es prof !

Elle claqua la porte

-Granger, vous viendrez tout de même me voir à la fin de l'heure. Et puisque Weasley va chez le directeur et ne pourra donc se joindre à nous, vous écoperez en plus de vos 3heures de retenue, des siennes également.

-Mais c'est injuste ! protesta t-elle

-Voulez-vous que je vous pende par les pieds, Granger ?

-Non

-Alors la ferme

Hermione se tût, dégoûtée. Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, elle respira un bon coup. Après tout, après cet entretien, elle était libre, plus de cours de la journée.

Elle alla dans le bureau de Fred et l'ouvrit à la volée. Il avait été avant son ami, pourquoi cela aurait-il changé ?

-Fred, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu nous as fait tout ça, à Ginny et moi ?

-Granger, je ne crois pas vous avoir invitée à entrer ainsi

-Eh, réveilles toi ! C'est moi, Hermione !

-Et moi, votre professeur ! Alors j'exige un minimum de respect !

-Fred…je comprend que tu ailles mal…je sais que c'est dur, mais par pitié, ne change pas, George ne…

-Ne parles pas de mon frère ! Comment oses-tu dire que j'ai changé ? Alors que toi, c'est pire ! Tu es insolente envers moi, ton professeur ! Que diraient tes parents ?

Hermione réagit rapidement et le gifla, puis elle fit demi-tour, et s'en alla.

_Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite review ? ça fait pas de mal, je vous jure !_


End file.
